


Hurt and Comfort 療傷

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Pre-Explosion, Rough Sex, consensual roughness, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博西
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當Cisco深夜出現S.T.A.R.實驗室，Dr. Wells就知道有些不對勁。幸好，他知道怎樣令 Cisco好過一點。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt and Comfort 療傷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hurt and Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153513) by [TrashQueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQueens/pseuds/TrashQueens). 



> 授權：
> 
> **我、我所有的博西文都是送十一月末君的（掩面）。**

　　週日是他的假期，但即使不是，Cisco仍然很明顯有些不對勁。他看上去疲憊不堪，罕有地目光茫然；他雙眼通紅，呆呆滯滯。當他意識到Dr. Wells不僅還在實驗室，更看見他進來，他吃了一驚。Cisco咬著嘴唇，有一會看上去像是會落下眼淚掉頭跑開。

　　「Cisco，過來。」Harrison喚道，耐心等待男孩轉過身，踏進實驗室。「很晚了，今天又是你假期。一切還好嗎？」

　　「週日我和家人共進晚餐。」男孩嘟噥道，沒作眼神接觸。「我本來沒打算去的，但我媽弄得我很內疚，就……我真希望我沒去。」

　　「為什麼你過來工作？為什麼不回家？」Harrison問道，伸出手來。Cisco毫不猶豫握住，讓博士將自己拉到他身邊去。

　　「我覺得我過來的話，就可以將注意力放在別的事上，而非想著我的家人爛透了。」年輕男子嘆了口氣，依偎上Harrison溫暖的身體。「你還留在這樣做什麼？」

　　「總有事情需要我處理，尤其如此接近發動日期。我很慶幸我過來了。」他輕聲道，捧起男孩的臉，注意到他睫毛濕漉漉的。「你想談談嗎？」

　　Cisco搖著頭眨了眨眼，一滴淚水從右眼流下。

　　流到下巴前Harrison就用拇指接住，以指腹抹去那滴淚珠。「沒事的，好孩子，我在這裡。」

　　話音剛落，Cisco就合上眼睛，雙唇微啟，他的頭向後仰，一心想接受親吻。

　　有一瞬間，Harrison只是在享受他的男孩因為他簡單幾句話就如此順從的光景。但那雙厚厚的嘴唇太過誘人，難以忽略，於是他縮短兩人距離，用他的嘴覆上Cisco的唇。

　　若非形容得太過精準，Harrison說Cisco融化在他唇中理應是陳腔濫調。當他們雙唇貼合，年輕男子就抱著他不放，任由自己的嘴被入侵的舌頭肆意掠奪，胯下和鼠蹊都壓向Harrison大腿。

　　起初引誘他簡直易如反掌。聰穎的頭腦、無價的工程師，是的；但除卻高超智商，Harrison看得出他欠缺信心，渴望得到接受與認可。無須太多，碰碰手臂、讚美他工作出色，沒多久Cisco就爬上他的床。

　　以前他當然沒和男人睡過，大概連想都沒想，但Harrison深不可測，幾乎輕易就如願以償。Cisco過去一直缺乏關注，從未受過稱讚和鼓勵，儘管智商近乎天才，他欠缺父母認可，所以極度渴望感情。

　　討人喜歡，真的，Cisco多麼急切想取悅Harrison，多麼容易接受他的引誘。他們一起的第一夜，他哭了，不是因為痛楚，鑒於Harrison第一次極盡溫柔；而是他收到最普通不過的關注。臉上輕吻，溫柔的手穿過髮絲，堅實的臂彎擁抱著他，男孩就輕易失聲痛哭，仿佛一敗塗地。但那些眼淚並非出於後悔和疼痛，而是宣洩和洗禮。他躺在僱主胸膛上帶著哭腔輕聲道歉，年長男性則繼續尋找自身樂趣，羞恥染上他的聲音。

　　那夜Harrison安慰了他，溫柔愛撫，說盡讚美之詞，男孩就靠著他的胸膛。他深知那刻開始Cisco就屬於他；他們兩個都知道。

　　交往過程中兩人明白到Cisco需要什麼，父親堅定的手以及對他的認可，兩人發現他們同樣享受他們心照不宣的角色。

　　現在Harrison帶著他往後走，沒有讓他們雙唇一刻分離，直至Cisco背部抵上堅固的實驗台。「讓我們弄走這些。」他輕輕道，解開Cisco燈芯絨褲子的鈕扣。

　　永遠乖巧熱情，Cisco點了點頭，踢走他的萬斯，將緊身長褲推下纖瘦的臀部。Harrison退後一步欣賞露出的溫暖褐色肌膚。又一剎那，Cisco的白色內褲就落在那堆衣服上面。

　　「乖男孩。」今晚第一次表揚，在他耳邊呢喃，Harrison將他轉過去，彎身桌上。他拿起一瓶矽油潤滑劑，工程師嵌合實驗室設備金屬部件時所用，淋了少許上手指。將會是粗暴的一晚，情況所需，但Harrison也不是那麼冷酷無情；他替Cisco做了足夠準備確保他們結合尚算舒適，但又不會太過舒服。Cisco需要痛楚，需要不適，Harrison再高興不過，樂意效勞。

　　當他確信Cisco已經擴張夠了，他將男孩翻過身，抓著他的手腕將他抬到實驗台上。打量著他，拉開自己的褲子，把勃起拿在手中，Harrison注意到Cisco坐在冰冷鋼台上看上去多麼幼小，多麼迷惘、孤獨。他太惹人憐愛了，Harrison好奇怎會有父母忽視這樣的珍寶。

　　「好孩子。」他低聲道，走上前去，推開Cisco的大腿，享受他的話引起的顫抖。

　　Cisco往後靠，用手肘撐著自已，舉起雙腿直至環上Harrison的腰。

　　「就是這樣，抓緊了。」博士輕輕道，對準位置向前推進。縮了縮，眉頭皺起，快感在體內撕扯而急促吐氣，但男孩不曾斷開他們的眼神接觸。「我知道很痛，但我們都知道你需要這個，對不？」

　　看見點頭同意，Harrison就刺穿得又狠又深，沉重堅固的桌子在水泥地板嘎吱作響。Cisco喘息哭叫出聲，伸手摟住年長男性肩膀，將臉龐藏在Harrison的胸膛。

　　「真是好孩子，Cisco，太完美了。你做得很好。」Harrison低語，每下推進都全根沒入。「我以你為榮，我可愛的小東西。」

　　男孩在他懷中顫抖，Harrison知道他又哭了，他捧起Cisco的臉，傾身用嘴擦過顫抖的雙唇。「你太完美，太聰明了，你整個人都屬於我。我永遠不會放你走，我的Cisco。」

　　淚水滑落男孩的臉，他緊緊擁著那個真正理解他，懂得處理他傷痛的人。他快要去了，很快了，Harrison每次都撞上正確的一點，亢奮沿著他背脊滑落凝聚腹部。

　　「我知道你臨近了，我知道你想完事。」Harrison貼著他的唇柔聲低語，一隻手纏上男孩頭顱底部烏黑柔滑的髮絲。「為我而去吧，漂亮的男孩。」

　　隨著一聲壓抑的嗚咽，Cisco迎來高潮，他的精液濺滿腹部。年長男性帶著殘忍的勝利笑容，猛地搗進最深處，害男孩痛得直叫，摟得他戀人的肩膀更緊。高潮過後的他太過敏感，他們都知道明天他會渾身酸痛，但此刻唯一重要的只是他們忘卻一切。痛苦得令人愉悅片刻過後，Harrison用他的精液填滿了他的男孩，熾熱的呼息拂在Cisco臉上。

　　雖然他們想多纏綿一會，但高潮後的清醒提醒他們自己仍在S.T.A.R.主實驗室裡，鋼台上面，所以他們最好找個別的地方來枕邊細語和摟摟抱抱。Harrison讓軟下來的分身滑出Cisco體內，塞回褲子裡，連頭髮都沒有一絲凌亂。另一方面，Cisco喘著粗氣渾身赤裸，自己的精液在腹部留下道道痕跡，Harrison的白濁從雙腿之間滴落。他的臉龐仍是一片淚水濡濕，他的嘴唇又紅又腫，他的額頭汗水淋漓，臉旁縷縷髮絲開始捲起。

　　帶著寵溺的笑容，Harrison從附近盒子抽出一張紙巾，抹去仍然掛在男孩臉頰的幾滴淚珠，才用同一張紙巾清理他肚子上的髒亂。「你這副樣子真可愛。」他若有所思道，湊近用鼻子蹭了蹭Cisco的頸。「亂七八糟的，徹底屬於我。」

　　Cisco臉頰漲成粉紅，垂下眼簾；一輩子所受的負強化令他難以承受讚美，無論他多麼需要。

　　「難道不是嗎？」Harrison壓了壓，溫柔捧起男孩的臉貼上自己。「你屬於我。」

　　顫抖的呼吸，輕輕的點頭，靦腆的笑容。片刻停駐，Cisco依然令Harrison凝神屏息。

　　「我大概應該走了，今晚做不成任何工作。」Cisco聳了聳肩，從桌上滑下來。

　　「今晚過來我家，我想有人陪。」Harrison隨意提議。兩人都知道真正需要人陪的是Cisco。

　　「對，行。」Cisco不禁露出燦爛的笑容，即使他努力裝作若無其事。他穿上衣服的時候仍然掛著笑意，身上散發純粹的興奮，仿佛早些時候的糟糕心情不曾存在。

　　Harrison忍不住回以微笑。Cisco太惹人憐惜，惹人疼愛了。關掉電腦，Harrison拿起車匙遞給男孩接過，他的男孩。


End file.
